The Coming
by Leon
Summary: My longest fic. We run into a Dran army and meet a new pilot. Rated PG for language.


Note: Guinea2Pig said I could start a series with his Dragonflyers. So I did. Don't sue me, Guinea.  
  
part 1:the coming  
I walked casually down to the office to find Kevin (oh, and before I forget, I won't use my real name.) and give him the evac. order of the town Kokachi since that will be the first target of the Dran air/army force. "What's this?"he asked. "Read it, dumba**!" He started mumbling to himself as he read. "But, why would the Drans.." I cut him off and said "Because, it'saDran way of doing things. Go for towns first, then bases." He butted in. "But, what about the peace treaty? We just got that legalized!" "They broke it, the S.O.B.'s." He began pacing around the room. "But..." I broke in and said "No more buts. Get to your quarter." He hesitated, but he left. Thank God, I thought. Time for bed.  
The next morning we were to man the escorts and get General Briggs out of there. But these 2 slackers slowed us down. "HEY, BUTTHEADS!!!!!" According to them, when a supierior like me calls someone a butthead, they're pretty much dead. "Y-y-yes, s-s-sir?!" they stuttered. I stared at them until they ran to meet Col. Laugin, the 'meanest guy in the base' for punishment. We boarded on the Akira 3 and commenced to escort Briggs to the Ritchard base, when Kevin asked me to get off. "Leon, the town you told me to evac., well..they were already destroyed. The Dran commander, Zaphkiel, saw to it that they could not evacuate. He put up a blocade. There are no survivors." My mind swam. "D***!" I yelled. The Drans were smarter than we thought. We decided to postpone the escort and attack a Dran base for revenge. I was fuming. Why would they attack early? Ithought for awhile. Oh, God! I had been so stupid! Kokachi was our first line. They were planning to attack us! "Kevin! Issue the command to man!" We were going to get to them first.  
  
  
After manning my ship, I gave out the orders. We were to attack and take no prisoners. After taking out the command ship, we were to bomb the rest to oblivion, but instead we weren't going to use a bomb; we were going to take out smllest to biggest in energy. That means command ships last. "Alright men, GO!!!!!" SHOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!! We were off! "OK, now keep your eyes peeled. Remember, take no prisoners," Kevin commanded. Everybody replied with a Roger. In about 15-20 minutes, we would be there. Good Luck, I silently told everybody. We were hoping not to lose our best pilots, me, Kevin, Andy, Jon, Mark, Jess or Miko, the only foreign pilot. Hello, Leon! My com, Roll, came on with something to say (she normally stays quiet). "God, Roll, you scared the living tar out of me!" Oh, I just wanted to say... DRANS ARE HERE!!!! I looked up to see explosions. I swerved left to avoid a blast. I looked around. No capital ships?! I thought. Oh, wait, this was the first line of defense. "Which ever one of you blew up Kokachi, get in my crosshairs!" Well, speak of the devil. One flew right in front of me. I hesitated, but for nothing. I shot. Boom! It blew. The Dran front line was destroyed. But where were the capital ships? Were they cloaked? I sure hoped not. Roll came in and warned me with bad news. The Dran capital ships are cloaked, but very primitively. Just then, Andy called in. "Hey, my com here says the Dran capital ships are close by. My com can sense cloaked ships. Look at point 8365." Sure as h***, there they were. But something wasn't right... "HEY!! There's a Winghilt cruiser out there! The Winghilts must be helping the Drans!" The Winghilts were a species of the Drakken type. They were a fearsome looking, tough beast, and rumor has it they destroyed the 42nd Armor Division, the one my dad was in. I issued the command to retreat. We could not defeat a crusier easily. But, suddenly a ship of the Winghilt type went straight for the crusier, and firing a missile, he blew up the crusier and the capital ships. With a single missile! "Hey, who are you, enemy or ally?" The transmission came in. "Ally." Hmmm... "Follow us to base. But first, state your name." "Lloyd Marner." Well, not a Winghilt name.  
It turned out Lloyd was an ally. He joined our team, but he was still half human, half Winghilt. And he still piloted a Winghilt fighter. I think I'm the only one who trusts him. Just wait for the next battle, is mostly what he says. He must like battles alot. A very lot.  
  
  
END   
To the reader: There are 20 Dran commanders. In fics called The Fight [prt 1-20] we kill a Dran commander, so this will be a long series. I will name the commanders (i got the names from Star Ocean 2, so don't sue me.).  
1-Zaphkiel  
2-Jophiel  
3-Metatron  
4-Zadkiel  
5-Raphael  
6-Camael  
7-Haniel  
8-Michael  
9-Lucifer  
10-Gabriel  
11-Marsillio  
12-Shigeo  
13-Berle  
14-Rupretcht  
15-Jibril  
16-Nicolus  
17-Vesper  
18-Decus  
19-Cyril  
20-Indalecio  
That is also the order in which we will kill them. Please, if you liked this one, read the other ones in the series!I didn't release my actual name because it's weird. I hope you liked it because it's my longest. Also, i would like to inform you of my next fic, The War. We try to find another way to get back at the Drans, but another rough and *ahem* TOUGH pilot that gives us a warning about the Drans joins us. another pilot, Joe, gets into a bad spot. I'll be working on it soon. Bye, Leon. 


End file.
